User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle
Chapter 1 Kristy Streambattle, daughter of Luzan and Miresha, the chieftains of the holt, was a pretty ottermaid of about 16 seasons. She wore a green, short, comfortable, loose dress and was tall, lean, and strong. She aimed as her clan members cheered. She fired the arrow and it landed right in the center of one of her opponent's. She quickly ran away as the other otters of her clan came to congratulate her. Not only was she a dead shot with a bow, but she also was a champion slinger. She sat by the river and loaded a rock into her. She threw it at a fish so hard that the fish was killed. She heard footsteps and stood up. "Who goes there?!" Miresha came around a rock. "Kristy Streambattle, what are you doin' here? You're supposed to be doin' the laundry! Your brother told me that you were using your bow again. You're a girl, not a boy. Girls are supposed to be gentle and peaceful and-" "So what if i'm a girl?! It's not fair. I'm not going to spend all my life as a fussy old housewife! I want to go somewhere and actually have some fun! It's not fair, mother. Why do girls have to be so...so...so gentle?!" "Kristy, git back into the cave. Now!" Angry, she stomped back into the cave. Her little sister, Ellen, poked her. "Haha! You got in trouble! Ha Ha!" "Shut up Ellen!" "Ooooh Shame!!! Heehee, lookit what i got!" Lauren held up a paw bracelet. "Teeheehee! I took it from your box!" Kristy chased after Ellen. "Hey, gimmme that back, you little wrench! You have your own!" "Nope. Streamdog took it." "He didn't!" Kristy easily caught up with Ellen. She grabbed her sister and growled "You better give me that back and get out of my sight right now before i bang your head into the wall." Ellen dropped the paw bracelet and started to scream. "Ahhh! Help! Mommy! Kristy's gonna bang me head into the wall!" Their mother came into the cave. "Kristy! Would you stop threatening you sister like that?! Why are you so immature?! You're already sixteen!" "Ellen stole my paw bracelet that granma gave me. She has her own but she lost it!" Ellen hid behind her mother. "I didn't!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Quiet, both of ye!" They looked up and saw their father, Luzan. "What's goin' on?!" Kristy explained everything. Luzan sighed. "Kristy, you have to stop acting like a boy. You-" "But why?! Why?! Why can't i do anything besides chores?! Why can't i be active?! It's not fair." She stormed outside and sat by the river again, weeping. Chapter 2 Streamflower Galedeep, a sea otter swam strongly back to her holt, many miles away from where the Streambattle holt was. Streamflower went into the holt, dripping wet. Her brother, Ryan, looked up at her. "So, sis, what have you been doin' this time? Trying to find a whale?" Streamflower laughed. "Yeah, i had to find one to feed your gigantic stomach. Pity there was none today." "C'mon, sis, you're late for dinner again. Where have you been?" "You sound like Father." "Pfft, sure." Streamflower went in and sat by her father, the holt chieftain. She whispered something into his ear. He eyed her sternly. "Don't tell anybeast else until after dinner." She nodded. Trouble was coming. ---- Zassila, a big evil ferret, marched her army into the Southward woods. She was going to destroy the forest, then go across the sea, to someplace called the Green Isle, and nobeast was going to stop her. She quietly approached a holt, thinking that nobeast suspected anything. ---- Far away, in Holt Streambattle, Kristy tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She could sense something was not right...why? She got up and strolled towards the river. But that was a mistake. An arrow whistled overhead. She knew that danger was here. Kristy ran at top speed back to the holt. "ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! Streambattlllleeeeee!!!" Kristy grabbed her bow went outside. She tried to hold the vermin off but couldn't. Then, some of the warriors came. later, all of them. she saw that the defenseless getting killed. She was trying to kill a stoat with an arrow point. What was going on?! Suddenly, everything went black. The next thing she knew was that a squirrel was standing over her. "Feelin' better yet?" "Uhh...where am I?" "Safe from where you used to be." "The holt! What happened? Where is everyone? What did you do?" She jumped up and ran from behind a rock. An arrow flew at her and she quickly ducked. She watched as her clan was mercilessly slain. She ducked behind the rock as a stone came hurling at her. She saw her father, still holding his sword and battling bravely as the vermin came at him. After every otter from the clan was slain, the vermin traveled north. Kristy waited for an hour before venturing out to check if any of the otters were still alive. All of them were dead. She found her bow and sling where she dropped it. Kristy found her brother's lance and her father's two blades. She picked them up. She tripped over her mother's dead body. Slowly, she undid the necklace around her mother's neck. Now, that was the only memory of her family. She was weeping. Her eyes blazed as tears fell from them. One word was on her mind right now...Revenge. Revenge! Kristy carefully buried every otter. She found a bag, and loaded it with what food and supplies were left. the squirrel joined her. She walked north, not paying any attention to the squirrel, after the vermin, with the word still in her mind. Revenge! Chapter 3 Streamflower stood up as her father called her. "Streamflower, tell us what you saw." "Um...well, i saw...a whole horde of vermin. They was goin' ter another holt. The Streambattle one, i think. They're in trouble. But it's too late to help them now, mates. We have to flee from here. An'-" "Charge!!!" Suddenly, the whole holt was flooded with vermin. She saw every otter massacred. She was confused. Now, the otters alive was her brother and herself. Somebeast hit her over the head and she feinted. At about dawn, she woke up. She wasn't in her holt...she was in...a camp? As she tried to sit up, another otter helped her. "Uhh...what happened? Where am I?" "What's your name, matey?" "My name is Streamflower Galedeep. What happened to the male otter?" "He was taken. I heard that stinkin' ferret say that he was to be her slave. By the way I'm Kristy Streambattle" A squirrel appeared behind the Kristy. "Uhh...miss..." "Right, i don't even know you. I'm Kristy Streambattle. This is Streamflower Galedeep. Who are you, mate?" "Sornia Treeflyer at your service, ma'am. Streamflower, here, take some o' this. It helps ye recover better." Kristy told them both what happened to her holt and how she was treated when her family was still alive. At the end, Streamflower shook her head. "Aye, that's kinda what happened to me too. I always go wandering 'cause all the female otters in my holt are always sewing, cookin', an' all that borin' stuff. That's when...wait, was there any others alive?" "Nope. They killed everybeast from my holt too." Streamflower started to weep. Sornia Treeflyer told them about her life to try to comfort Streamflower. "Well, I had always been a wanderer. Don't really got a home. Don't got parents or family. I've been alone for longer than I could remember." "Oh...anyway, let's get goin'. I'm gonna track that idiot ferret down an' rescue my brother. She's not gonna make a slave out o' my kin!" "Alright, let's go, but I'm gonna kill that stupid evil excuse fer a beast." "No! I'm gonna!" "Fine, whoever get's to her first!" "Deal." They set off, Sornia tracking ahead. ---- "Garrgh! Minsclaw, git over here!" "Yes, ma'am?" "Where's my dinner, eh?" "Still cookin' ma'am." "I suppose yore cookin' it?" "Yes ma'am." "Well, hurry up! After yore done, bring the otter in!" "Yas ma'am." The rat hurried outside. Zassila began sharpening her cutlass. She just finished destroying here. Now, she would go across the sea and destroy the place called The Green Isle. Chapter 4 Kristy and Streamflower began to make camp while Sornia went to forage for food. "Huh, Sornia didn't really have t'go an' find food. The river is not that far away. There's plenty o' fish there." "Aye, matey, i love fish. I'll go and get some. Wait here Kristy." "Ok, but be careful!" Streamflower walked to the river quickly. the ottermaid waded deep into the river. She got her javelin ready to stab as a fish swam by. "haharr, wot luck! an ottermaid all by 'erself!" Streamflower turned and saw a ferret with a five or so rats. her eyes hardened. "Galedeeeeeep!!!" She brandished her twin daggers. ---- Sornia went into the camp with her arms full of food. "Well, where's Streamflower?" "Fishin' 'cause ye took so long." "Oh. wait, i think i hear somethin'." "That's Streamflower! She's in trouble. Hurry, let's go!" "Ok, to the river! Treeflyeeeeeerrrr!!!" Kristy got there first and stabbed down on the ferret as he tried to attack Streamflower. "Streambattllleee!!!" Soon, the three woodlanders were back to back, surrounded by five big, evil, grinning rats. "Haharr, that shoopid ferret got hisself killed. We ain't gonna do that, are we mates?" "hahaha! nope! an' we'll take these three back to lady Zassila." "That's right, she'll kill ye nice'n'sl-" he was slain by one of Kristy's arrows. "Streambattllllleeeee!!! Die rats!" After some struggle, they managed to kill all the rats. Sornia licked the cut she had on her paw. She was the only injured one. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some dinner. " "Ok. Though, there's no fish." "Aye, I'll get some tomorrer." The next morning, they were off again. They heard a snap of a twig and a crash. "Owowowowow! hey ye big fat liddle bird! How many times do i gotta tells ye not to sneak up on me like that?!" "Kreeeerk! Sky Arrow not fat! Sky Arrow look for Shonnel an' find Shonnel. Then, big bug on wing an' Sky Arrow fall! Kraaaak!" Kristy rushed into where the noise was from, her bow loaded, and found a big kestrel and an otter arguing. "Uhh...are you ok?" The otter turned and brandished his lance but stopped when he saw a very pretty ottermaid. "Who are ye an' why are ye ere-oh...uh...hello. I'm Shonnel Shellhound. This ugly bird's Sky Arrow." "Kreeeaaark! Fat riverdog not call Sky Arrow ugly! Sky Arrow kill! kill stupid riverdog! Kristy looked from one to another. "Hello, my name's Kristy Streambattle. Uh...nice to meet'cher." She turned. "Sornia, Streamflower, git o'er here, mates!" Another squirrel and otter showed up. Kristy introduced them. "This is Sornia an' Streamflower." "Oh, hello." "Hi." "I'm Shonnel Shellhound an' this fat-ouch! Hey!" "I be Sky Arrow." Streamflower thought for a moment. "Hmm...Shellhound...do you have any relation to Roniler Shellhound from the Green Isle?" "Yep, that's me daddy. How'd'yer know?" Kristy butted in. "'cos that's 'er daddy's friend, right?" "Yep." "Why don't ye come t'camp with me an' Sornia an' Streamflower?" "Sure. Ey, Sky Arrow, go an' get the haversack an' me sword." "Sky Arrow not gonna go!" "Why, matey?" "'Cos Shonnel call Sky Arrow fat'n'ugly." "Ok, ok, sorry, 'twas just a joke!" "Hmph!" "Tell ye wot, i'll give ye some candied chestnuts if'n ye do." "Sky Arrow go now!" With that, the big bird took off. Shonnel shook his head. "Hah, that bird'd do anythin' fer a candied chestnut. Ok, mates, lead away to camp!" Chapter 5 Zassila looked at the otter that was bound before her. "So, riverdog, what's yer name?" Ryan, Streamflower's captured brother, stuck his tongue out at her. "Not tellin' ye idiot!" Zassila kicked at him, but he ducked her paw, grabbed it and bit it. "Yeeearrrrrggghhh!!! Gerimofferme! Yeeeeaaaarrrggghhh!!!" Her guards struggled to free her paw. When they finally did, Ryan still struggled, spiting violent curses at them. Zassila screamed at them. "Stop him! bind him! for the next week, starve him an' whip him ten times every night!" Ryan still struggled. "Hah, so what? Starve me? I'll eat your soldiers instead of food. That'll taste nice! And whoever whips me will get eaten!" the brave otter inwardly puked at the thought of eating vermin. Zassila spat at him. "Grab him and whip him." Ryan bared his teeth. The guards were reluctant to go near him. Zassila spat again. "Hurry up!" They slowly bound him with a rope and dragged him outside, trying to avoid his sharp teeth and kicking paws. By the time they tied him to the tree, He had killed two of the rats with his teeth. Now, the vermin were really afraid of him. ---- Shonnel told them about his life that night. "Well, I was back at my home, the Green Isle. My daddy was the leader of the Shellhound clan. My ancestor, Leatho appeared to me one night. 'e said: 'Seek out the streambattle ottermaid from Mossflower, the next high rhulain. Bring her back and protect all against great evil that is coming. The evil one, ferret with an otterslave, will pay!' At dawn that day, i left on me ole boat with Sky Arrow. Me boat crashed an' 'ere i am! Well, i take it that you, Kristy, are the Rhulain. Are ye comin' to the green isle with me?" "Yes sir. But i don't get how i'm supposed to be a queen." "Ye'll soon find out, friend. Let's get some sleep now." Kristy and Shonnel went to scout ahead and look for the vermin at dawn the next morning. They found the camp and saw a young male otter tied to a tree growing in the middle of the camp. They were whipping him but each time, he screamed threats, curses, and insults at them. Kristy and Shonnel quickly ran back to their camp. "Streamflower, i think we found your brother." "Where?!" "At the vermin camp, they're whippin' him." "What?! Take me there! Now!" "No, wait, not yet. We need a plan." Sornia brandished her ax. "I've got one. Listen..." ---- Shonnel crouched behind a bush. He looked up at Sky Arrow, who was soaring in the sky, almost out of sight. He waited for a signal. Shonnel called out his battle cry. "Eeeee aye eeeee!" Sky Arrow screeched. "Kreeeaaark! Vermin! Release the otter now!" One of the rats looked around. "Ey, mates, Did ye hear that?" "Yep. I don't see anybeast around though." "Ya, maybe it's a ghost!" "No such thing as ghost, idiot!" Sky Arrow called again, this time, his voice was louder. "Heehahaha! Ye can't see me! I'm here!" Ssssssthuck! An arrow was embedded in the ground between a rat's paws. "Nah, actually, i'm over here!" A sling stone bounced off the tree one centimeter away from a ferret's paw. "I'm warnin' ye let that otter go!" Zassila came out. "No! Come out and show yourself!" "If'n ye say so!" Suddenly, there was an attack of slingstones, light javelins, and arrows. Not one of them hit the otter in the middle of the camp. "Charge them, hurry up! kill every one of them!" The vermin followed Zassila's orders and charged into the bushes. The otters and squirrel retreated. There was a cry, not one of theirs. "Eulaliiiaaaaaa!!! Give 'em blood'n'vinegar!!!" About ten hares came out of nowhere and slew half of the vermin. The rest, including Zassila, ran away and took their captive with them. A middle aged hare introduced himself. "Major Manirel Morficust Aldicork Lidiner Derincer o' th' Long Patrol at yer service, ma'ams and sirs! Major Mald fer short, wot!" "Uhh...nice to meet ye. An' thanks fer savin' us." "No prob, wot!" "Uhh..." "Will ye come back t' the blinkin' mountain with us?" "Erm, wot mountain, mate?" "Salamandastron o' course!" "Oh! uh...sure. Whatever that is." "Ye'll soon find out, old lad!" Chapter 6 Zassila ran into a clearing in Mossflower woods. She saw she was near the river, where it flowed into the great sea. Tomorrow, she would build a ship and sail to the place called the Green Isle. But for now, she and her vermin needed rest. The hares had killed half of her force; she only had thirty left now. ---- Kristy, Streamflower, Shonnel, Sornia, and ten hares camped down for the night. One young new recruit dropped his pack heavily onto the ground and collapsed. He started to talk loudly. "Oh, me paws're so jolly well tired, me backs killin' me, an-!" Major Mald cuffed him soundly and kicked him. "Shut up, young Sindrone! There're vermin in this part o' the woods wot!" The hare continued to talk. "Aye, major, if'n any vermin come we'll give 'em some blood'n'vinegar, wot wot! We'll slay every single one an-!" "I said, no talkin'!" "Yeeheehahaha! Flitchaye comma getta!" "Heeheehee! Alla riverdogs an' rabbiks die!" "Teeheehee! Bushytail too!" The ever impulsive Sindrone picked up his daggers and started to run towards the vermin. "C'mon, mates! Let's give 'em a taste o' th' Long Patrol, wot! Eulaliiiiaaaa!" Suddenly, a smell filled the camp. All of the hares, otters, and squirrel were unconscious in seconds. The Flitchaye weasels tied them up and brought them to their camp. ---- At dawn, Zassila roughly woke up the sleeping otter captive. "'ey, Smartmouth wakey wakey!" Ryan woke up and glared at the ferret. "Hmm...well, did you wash yer mouth in th' river yet? it stinks." "Shurrap, riverdog! ye don't talk t'me like that!" "Well, idiotic excuse fer a toad, i just did!" "Grarrgh! i'm tired o' talkin' t'that riverdog! Burdgy, make him gather some wood fer our new ship." "Yes ma'am. C'mon river dog." Ryan stood up and pulled at his chains. "Hey, fox, do me a favor, would ye? go an' boil yer ugly face in the river. It makes me wanna throw up." "Yah, sharrup! go an' chop some wood fer the boat! now!" he cracked his whip. "'urry up!" "Yes sir, an' while i chop wood, would ye like me t' chop yer head off too?" "Go, ye stupid, shrivelin' idiot!" "Ok, ok, i'm goin', fathead! Ye don't gotta be so touchy! Yeesh!" The otter bent to pick up a piece of driftwood. Then he smiled as he got an idea. He whirled around and smashed the wood over Burdgy's head, knocking him out cold. Chapter 7 "Yeeheehee! Riverdog wakey wakey! Time t' boil you up! Flitchaye eatta!" Kristy came awake slowly, as did all her other friends. They were all tied to trees, two to each. Shonnel was tied next to her. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of camp littered with bones, leftover food, and dead twigs. She saw some weasels covered in leaves and plant dye. She kicked out at the closest one. "Go 'way idiots!" She heard Shonnel whisper into her ear. "Shh, they'll cook us now if you talk. just wait fer my bird an' he'll have us our, matey." "Ok, where is Sky Arrow, anyways?" "You'll see." A while later, three decorated stones dropped out of nowhere into the center of camp. Then, there was a voice. "Kreeeeeh! Let my friends go now!" The flitchaye began to panic because they didn't know that Sky Arrow was talking. They thought it was a ghost. Shonnel winked at Kristy. "We'll be free soon!" "Kreeearrrk! I said let my friends go!" Sky Arrow flew down from out of nowhere. "Kreeeaaaaah! My master sent me to free his friends!" "Go getta friends. Flitchaye let them go!" Sky Arrow used his sharp beak to cut all the ropes. "Kreeek! We leave now! Follow us, and you die!" As the otters, hares, and squirrel left, the skinny weasels followed timidly. Once they were out of the clearing, the flitchaye were surrounded by shrews. One particular big one spoke, "Yew 'eard the bird! Follow us and die!" The guosim shrews slaughtered the flitcheyes on the spot. Chapter 8 Ryan had gathered alot of wood for Zassila's ship. Now, he was supposed to help build it. Funny, nobeast dared to tease him or even touch him. They all treated him like one of their own, except Zassila. But why? He was an otter captive. he still had chains on as he worked. Then he realised it: they were trying to make him into a vermin! But he wouldn't let it happen! He began to insult them. "Hey snotface! Ye look like ye need a break. Yer too wimpy and skinny to be buildin' a boat!" "Grr...sharrup!" "Why should i? Yew can't make me!" "Oh yes i can! C'mere!" "Hmm...nah, ye need to work out more! come over here!" "Grr! I'm gonna get yew!" The rat that he insulted had his sword out and was walking towards Ryan when Zassila came out. "What's this all about?" "None of yer business, idiot! go back to sleep!" "Otter, come here!" "My name is Ryan, not otter! and yer too lazy to come here; that's why ye want me to go there!" "Grrrr...no food fer yew!" "I'll eat you then!" "Bunky, chain him up!" ---- "whoo! thanks Sky Arrow! For a moment there, i thought we were gonna be jolly well eaten wot!" "Kreee! Sky Arrow always help friends!" "Hmm...so I see." "Well, I'm starvin'!" "You always are!" "Let's get some breakfast now." "Ok. Er, how? The weasels took our packs of food." "Uh, I know, us otters can go get some fish." "Alright. I likes fish." Chapter 9 Ryan had been chained to a tree. He was sitting down, chewing on some sweet grass. He had a plan in his head. He was going to get out of here! ---- Shonnel, Kristy, and Streamflower had brought back a lot of fish. The rest of the group were chewing on cooked fish. The guosim had gone back to their boat and went sailing in the rivers again. Major Mald watched as his patrol finished eating and stood up. They were going to do some quick marching that day. One of the younger hares was chatting away. "Mmm...that fish was good. I like fish. Never get too much of it, though, wot! I dunno why. Well, at least we'll get to Salamandastron soon, wot wot! Real food there. Not camp rations. Hey, Kristy, wait'll you see Salamandastron. It's great there. Lots o' food, wot! Oooh. Nice necklace!" Kristy had almost forgot about her mother's necklace. The day of her family's death came back to her mind. She had tears in her eyes as she replied. "Oh, this. Thanks, it's my mom's." The hare who was talking saw that Kristy was sad now. She quickly said something else. "Oh, erm, so, where are ye goin' after you come back to Salamandastron with us, wot?" "Uh...to...get revenge." Kristy left quickly. She went to sit alone by the river, crying. After a while, Streamflower and Shonnel came to comfort her. Streamflower patted her back gently. "It's ok. You'll get your revenge. Besides, Shonnel thinks the enemy that we need to face at that green isle place is Zassila." "Yep, 'member the poem that me ancestor Leatho Shellhound said? 'Seek out the streambattle ottermaid from Mossflower, the next high rhulain. Bring her back and protect all against great evil that is coming. The evil one, ferret with an otterslave, will pay!'" "Uh-huh, that otterslave might be me brother, ryan." Kristy sniffed and dried her eyes. "I forgot about that. But, why am i supposed to be queen? Why not you, Streamflower? I have no experience, I never led any battle, or group, or even a game before!" "What'cha talkin' about, mate? I thought ye were the leader o' this group." "Shonnel's right, pal. You're leadin' this revenge mission." "But, i thought we were equals...you guys are as much in charge as i am." "No, yer highness, you're in charge here." "That's right, Lady." "Stop! Stop callin' me that! You're my friends, not my subjects. Can't we rule that isle together?" "Nope, yer in charge." "That's right, now lead away. The long patrol is gonna leave soon." Kristy sighed and stood up. "Why? What's wrong with you? I thought you were my friends! Why don't you act like it?" Kristy ran deeper into Mossflower woods, not knowing where she was going. Shonnel looked to the direction she was going. "I'm gonna go after her. You go back to the patrol and tell 'em that we'll catch up." Chapter 10 Ryan eyed the vermin happily. he had been trying to cut the chains on his paws loose for a while now, and he finally succeeded! He stood up and stretched while the vermin were sleeping. Then, one of the foxes awoke. "Ey, wot are ye doin? yer supposed t'be chained up!" "Sharrup, fatbrain! I'm gettin' out o' 'ere today." He swung his chains at the fox and the vermin crumpled under the metal. "Bye sucker!" Suddenly, ten vermin surrounded him. "Hahaha! Get him, mates!" Ryan swung his chains around, above his head. "Then come an' get me!" The vermin crowded in on him. "Galedeeeeeepp!" Attention! Ok, to everyone who is even reading this: I won't be able to update for a while because I need to study for a gigantic, one-week-long test coming up. Stupid test! --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts